IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Zitao yang terlanjur kecewa pada Yifan dan Yifan yang berusaha meraih Zitao kembali. KRISTAO-TAORIS. YAOI.


**"IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **THIS IS YAOI FICT**

 **DON'L LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **You've been warned babe!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak!

Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan kencang. Tak perduli dengan tanggapan kakakku dan istrinya, atau si brengsek itu!

Kesabaranku sudah berada di ubun-ubun dan sudah tak tertampung lagi!

Aku benci! Benci dengan tiaang listrik bajingan itu! Benci dengan sikapnya yang seolah-olah membuat aku menjadi manusia paling tidak berharga di muka bumi ini!

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Aku menangis lagi. Selalu seperti ini.

Bertemu dengannya di waktu sempit yang merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ponsel brengseknya akan berbunyi dan mengakhiri pertemuan kami.

Tuhan, betapa ingin kuhancurkan agensi atau manajemen keartisan yang menaunginya!

"Yifan sialan! Aku membencimu!" pekikku kuat.

Aku bisa mendengar gedoran pintu yang dilayangkan oleh Xiaoming, kakakku dan Angela, istrinya.

Tapi nyatanya aku tidak perduli lagi. Mau mati pun rasanya tidak perduli.

Aku sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Puncak kesabaranku sebagai seorang pemuda biasa, yang mencintai seorang aktor ternama.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya dipermainkan, diduakan, dan dibuang. Aku, akan selalu kalah dari aktris-aktris yang mengelilinginya.

Dan malam itu, hanya ada aku.

Aku dan tangisku.

Aku dan bulir-bulir air mataku.

Aku, dan kenangan akan Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu bulan aku menghilang dari profesiku sebagai seorang fotografer handal. Mengasingkan diri dari makhluk sialan bernama Yifan Wu yang seakan tak berhenti menghantuiku.

Rasanya sakit setiap mengingat ia berciuman dengan seorang model di sebuah ruangan di kantor manajemennya.

Aku sudah sangat berusaha menyingkirkannya dari dalam hidupku. Sangat berusaha sampai rasanya aku seperti akan mati tanpanya!

Bahkan segala benda yang berhubungan dengannya sudah kusimpan rapi di gudang.

Aku juga tak mencintai panda lagi mengingat itulah panggilan kesayangannya untukku. Pemuda pandanya.

Akh, aku mulai lagi.. Mataku memanas lagi, dan aku akan mulai menangis lagi.

Tapi Yifan tidak mengerti! Dia berusaha menemuiku. Berusaha menghunuskan belati cintanya yang hanya membuatku semakin tersiksa.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak kuat dengan perasaan yang kupendam.

Ku putuskan untuk melupakannya. Mengubur dirinya dalam nisan hatiku yang sudah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, aku mendapatkan panggilan untuk memotret sejumlah entertainer yang menghadiri perhelatan besar.

Sebuah penganugrahan untuk prestasi mereka yang gemilang. Tentu saja acara ini sangat bergengsi.

Aku sudah siap dengan pakaian sederhanaku. Jeans, sneakers, sweater, dan syal favoritku.

Udara musim dingin memang cukup menusuk, tapi aku berusaha acuh dan tak perduli.

Kini mobilku telah sampai di gedung acara itu. Begitu ramai, gemerlap, dan tak terjamah bagi pemuda biasa sepertiku.

Aku sudah memakai tanda pengenal dan kini bebas melenggang masuk ke tempat acara.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan memotret sana-sini hingga acara hampir berakhir.

Tiba-tiba saja, panggung menjadi redup dan remang-remang. Entah untuk apa, namun yang jelas, disini bukan hanya aku yang bingung.

Nafasku tercekat kala aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menarik lenganku kasar. Memaksaku mengikutinya yang berjalan cepat menuju panggung.

Astaga! Aku baru sadar kalau aku ditarik keatas panggung!

Dan sosok yang menarikku adalah..

Yifan..

"Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" bentakku seraya meronta.

Aku bisa merasakan, kini kami menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di dalam gedung.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.." ucap Yifan dingin.

Aku bisa merasakan cengkraman Yifan menguat. Rasanya memang tak seberapa sakit. Namun entah mengapa hal itu membuat hatiku nyeri.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh Yifan Wu!" bentakku seraya menghentakkan tangannya kasar.

Kami hampir sampai ke atas panggung kalau saja aku tidak menghentakan tangannya kasar.

Namun sayang, sepertinya pusat perhatian sudah sepenuhnya tertuju pada kami berdua.

"Aku sudah bilang.. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" sentak Yifan.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggendong tubuhku. Seakan menjadi preman yang membawa seorang gadis di bahunya.

"Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Aku belum sempat mengeluarkan cacianku ketika Yifan menurunkanku dari gendongannya secara kasar.

Ia terlihat begitu marah.

Demi kulit eksotis Kim Jongin yang terlihat sexy, ia mencengkram kedua bahuku kuat. Membuatku meringis kecil.

"Apa aku perlu melakukan ini agar kau mendengarku?!" bentaknya.

Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Bisikan, ocehan, terdengar riuh rendah di telingaku.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala huh?!"

Aku terdiam.

"Apa arti diriku untukmu Peach?! Apa aku tidak berarti di matamu hingga kau tidak memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk menjelaskan semuanya?!"

Kulihat matanya memerah. Menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh.

"Katakan padaku.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau kembali padaku.."

Kini wajah itu berubah menjadi sendu. Terlihat keputus asaan pada manik cokelat kelam itu.

Yifan melangkah pelan mendekatiku. Meraih jemariku dan menggenggamnya erat. Membawanya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Bisakah kita kembali bersama? Bisakah aku memilikimu lagi seperti dulu?" mohonnya.

Aku memandangnya taat. Netra kami bertautan. Seolah terikat oleh magnet tak kasat mata.

Ingin rasanya kembali pada dekapan hangatnya. Tubuhku seakan mati jika berpisah dengannya.

Namun...

"Aku tidak bisa.."

Terdengar suara riuh rendah para manusia yang menyaksikan adegan dramatis kami. Mungkin terkejut dengan keputusan yang kuambil.

"Peach.. Kumohon.."

"Cukup Yifan.. Cukup.." sanggahku cepat.

"Hatiku sudah terlalu hancur.. Sampai berkeping-keping.. Aku, tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi.."

Yifan terdiam. Genggamannya pun sudah tak seerat tadi.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan lupakan aku Yifan.. Hubungan kita memang salah... Sejak awal... Selamat tinggal.."

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan, sering langkah kakiku yang mengayun pelan menjauhi panggung.

Aku tak berbalik lagi, maupun menoleh untuk melihat Yifan.

Aku, tidak sanggup.

Tidak bisa.

Tidak mau.

 _"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

 _If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

 _If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

 _If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"_

Nyanyian lembut itu terdengar.

Menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Menghentikan langkah kakiku seketika.

 _"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

 _Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Nafasku tercekat.

Memaksaku menoleh ke tempat dimana Yifan berada.

 _"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

 _If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

 _If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

 _If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

 _I don't know why you're so far away_

 _But I know that this much is true_

 _We'll make it through_

 _And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

 _And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

 _And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

 _I hope I love you all my life"_

Dia berdiri disana.

Menyanyikan alunan lagu dengan air mata di kedua pipinya.

Tulus.

Itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

Yifan, menunjukkan betapa ia begitu mencintaiku.

Betapa ia menyayangiku dan menginginkanku.

Hanya lewat rangkaian kata yang ia lantunkan lewat suara merdunya.

 _"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

 _And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

' _Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

 _And though I can't be with you tonight_

 _You know my heart is by your side"_

Ya..

Yifan benar.

Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Dia tak pernah menduakan aku dan itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Dia berhasil membuatku berlari kearahnya. Dengan air mata bahagia yang kini membasahi kedua pipiku.

Dan pelukan itu diberikannya padaku. Pelukan yang selama ini kurindukan.

Pelukan yang mampu membuatku nyaman, hangat, dan tak bisa kehilangannya.

"Maafkan aku.." lirihku.

Kurasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat pada puncak kepalaku.

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di hadapanku. Menggenggam jemari kananku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Aku.. Tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Peach.. Aku.. Tak mau menderita dan sakit lagi.. Aku hanya menginginkanmu.."

Nafasku tercekat kala Yifan menunjukkan sebuah cincin platina manis dengan permata kecil di tengahnya.

"Will you marry me?"

Kurasa, kalian tahu jawabannya.

Aku tak bisa melepaskannya dalam hidupku.

Aku mencintainya.

Sangat amat mencintainya, sampai kurasa aku akan mati tanpanya.

Dan Yifan menutup kisah ini dengan ciuman lembut di bibirku.

Diiringi dengan sorak bahagia para hadirin di perhelatan besar itu..

Perhelatan cintaku dengan seorang Yifan Wu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤ FIN ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini cuma cerita gaje...**

 **Efek dari kode Sehun yang tiba-tiba main ski...**

 **Dan lawan main TaoTao yang katanya sungguh sexy dengan melonnya...**

 **Bitch Please...**

 **Itu ganggu feel KT gue banget...**

 **Okay... Gue sudahi cuap-cuap gajee ini..**

 **Review jangan lupa!**

 **Muachhhhh!**


End file.
